


The Bechdel Test: "Wasted Opportunity"

by Sam KW (samudee)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samudee/pseuds/Sam%20KW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Me and Thee Challenge 229: The Bechdel Test "Wasted Opportunity"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bechdel Test: "Wasted Opportunity"

Gillian stretched her legs, resting her weight on her arms. She leaned back and read her latest creation with great satisfaction. She always wanted to be a writer. It was easier, now. All she had to do was think… and the words, sentences, paragraphs, chapters appeared in front of her. 

Sensing the presence of another, she turned around. 

A tall woman stood beside Gillian, taking account of her surroundings. "What a dull place," she said, pushing her long, dark brown hair off her face. 

Gillian was surprised. "You're new here?" She asked, wondering why on earth this lady wasn't perceiving the radiating, rainbow colored paradise.

"I've just been given a limited time. Whatever that means." The newbie shrugged. "I don't know how long it is. Time doesn't seem to feel the same here."

Gillian smiled. "No, it doesn't. Isn't it great?"

"Well… I have to go redeem myself if I want to get back in here." The brunette waved her arm around. 

"Oh, please, try to get back. I'm Gillian, and you are?"

"I'm Vanessa. And I'm not coming back," she scoffed. "Why would I spend my days in a place where nothing glitters?" She disappeared into the dark nothingness.


End file.
